The hardest mission of all
by Maiyuko-chan
Summary: In this game of matchmaking, there are only the victims, the causualties, the pawns... and Sakura, Tenten and Ino trying to hook up Hinata and Lee!
1. The beginning

**Author's notes:**

Hello, my freaky darlings. How have you been? - I've been on this weird crack-pairing inspiration kick, and I've decided to write a weird and, note, experimental fic starring…

Hinata and Lee!

So I've warned you. If you don't like the idea and you flame me for the pairing, it's your own fault because you chose to read it. Savvy?

Personally, I think it sounds kind of cute, but I've always had a place in my heart for crack pairings. -

Hope you enjoy!

**Cupids: Sakura, Tenten and Ino**

**Poor boys dragged into the plot: Kiba and Naruto**

**Poor boy that is only a pawn in the game: Neji**

**Victims: Hinata and Lee**

**Mission: Hook up Lee and Hinata**

Tenten, Ino, and Sakura were sitting in a circle on the ground, clad in pajamas, with a large container of chocolate ice cream in the middle. They were at Ino's house. They each dug a spoon into the ice cream as they talked about love, life, and their friends.

"Shikamaru is so weird!" exlaimed Ino, mouth numb from the intake of the cold ice cream. "I mean, I would say he's a jerk, but he doesn't give me any reason to! He's just so… so lazy!"

Sakura let her ice cream melt in her mouth before saying anything. "At least he isn't like Sasuke." She said. "He's such a cold bastard! I mean, I was really exited when I was on his team three years ago, but every time I even ask him to hang out he says he has stuff to do!"

"So?" said Tenten. "Neji won't even acknowledge my existance! All we do is train, it's like he's obsessed. And I know he is, but even when I want to go out and do something by myself he gets all butt-hurt, like I'm the only thing that keeps him alive!" Sakura sniggered.

"Well, he keeps you around so much that you'd think he owns you." Said Ino in between mouthfulls of ice cream.

"You're such a pig, Ino." said Sakura.

"Well, at least I have a cute forehead." Sakura glared at Ino.

"Hey, why isn't Hinata here, Ino? Didn't we invite her?" asked Tenten, trying to change the subject so the girls wouldn't fight.

"Yeah, we did, but, in the words of Hinata's stupid father, 'She has duties to attend to. Maybe another time.'" Said Sakura, mocking Hiashi's voice. Ino and Tenten broke out into laughter.

"You're way too good at that!" laughed Tenten. After the group had calmed down after more imitations of different people from Sakura, they continued to talk.

"Hay, Sakura," said Ino with a smirk. "If you can't score with guys like Sasuke, then why don't you go out with guys who do like you? ... Guys like… Rock Lee!" Ino broke out into fits of laughter as Sakura shuddered. Tenten smiled.

"You know, Lee, really does need a girlfriend…" sad Ino thoughtfully. "Maybe we should try to hook him up with someone."

Tenten and Sakura looked at her like she was insane. "What?" they said in unison.

Ino was getting exited. Matchmaking was her specialty!

"I'm serious! If Sakura wants Lee off her back…" said Ino persuasivly. Sakura stopped and looked like she was considering it.

"Hnn…" she brooded for a moment. "Well, it makes sense… but… umm… who would want to go out with…"

"Yeah, that's a problem." Said Ino thoughtfully.

"Okay. Let's list the girls. Not any of us included. … Well, we are the the only girls besides...that leaves Hinata." Tenten said after thinking. Sakura and Ino thought for a moment.

"It just might work…" mused Sakura.

"Yeah… I mean, I don't think she's the type that goes for looks." Ino said, scrunching up her nose. "I mean, didn't she used to have a crush on Naruto?" Sakura nodded.

"Yeah. She told me a long time ago that she didn't like him as much, though. And besides… Naruto isn't _that_ bad."

"Good!" cried Tenten. The adrenaline rush of matchmaking was getting to her. "This is going to great! How are we gonna do it?"

So the rest of the night was spent strategizing and planning for the mission: **Hook up Lee and Hinata!**

**Author's note:**

The best is yet to come! If you… **review**!

Cha!


	2. Flowers and love letters

**Author's notes:**

Hello, my freaky darlings. Are you ready for another chapter of my incredibly weird fic? I know I am!

The best is yet to come!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But I do own my computer. Wait, I don't own this either! Oh well.

---------

"What about flowers?" asked Ino.

"Flowers…" said Tenten thoughtfully. "Yeah! With a note that says something romantic, like, 'To my beautiful youthful blossom!'" she smiled triumphantly.

"Perfect!" exclaimed Sakura. "And we could write a love note from Hinata to Lee!" Ino ran into her kitchen, retrieving paper and a pencil.

"Okay! What will it say?" she asked. Sakura took the paper and started writing.

_My dearest Lee,_

_You are so unique. You have been such an inspiration to me. You are really cute and outgoing._

"Umm… what else can I say?" asked Sakura.

"Compliment him on his eyebrows!" Tenten chimed.

Sakura sweat dropped. "…Umm… I'll try."

_I know that a lot of people make fun of your eyebrows, but I think their really hide- … I mean… charming! I like how you always work hard and keep your promises._

Ino took away the paper. "What is this, Sakura, an acceptance letter! It's boring! I'm takin' over!" She snatched the pencil and began.

_You're the sexiest thing alive! _She wrote. Tenten and Sakura's eyes got wide. Ino went on.

_You're so hot! And all of that training really brings out those bulging muscles! So sexy! And that spandex only brings out your… er… curves?_

Tenten sighed. "Okay, now you're getting gross. I'll take over." She got the paper and pencil and began to add on to the letter.

_Lee, I love you! I've loved you since the first moment I saw you! You're beautiful though and through, on the outside, and… um… especially on the inside! Yeah… and I really want to be with you, Lee. I'd be the luckiest girl alive. Every time I see you, it takes my breath away to see your beautiful face!_

She looked at the letter with tears in her eyes and sniffed. The sniffles soon turned into all-out bawling. Ino took the letter away.

"This is getting too whipped. And you're getting too emotional." She added more on.

_Oh, Lee! Your sex appeal drives me crazy! I want to have children with you!_

Sakura looked at what Ino had written.

"Dude… Lee reproducing? Eew…"

"You're right." Said Ino.

_Wait, never mind. Children would get in the way of our passionate, hot, sensual, sexy love-making!_

"Ino, that's sick!" cried Sakura. Tenten had just stopped sobbing.

"Oh, well! It does the job." Said Ino smugly. "Alright. We'll give the note to him tomorrow. But tonight, let's put those flowers at Hinata's doorstep!"

"Hai!" cried Sakura and Tenten excitedly. Ino put the note in an envelope and put it on her table to give to Lee later.

"Are we going to get flowers from your shop, Ino?" asked Sakura. Ino nodded. The girls walked into the flower shop, which was connected to her house.

"What flowers do you think Hinata would like?" asked Tenten, looking at the different arrangements. It was about ten o'clock now, and the shop was closed.

"Okay." Said Ino. "A couple of white lilies. Some purple lilacs. A white rose. A few daisies, and…" Ino quickly wrapped up the flowers in white paper and trimmed the ends with skill. "The perfect flower arrangement for Hina-chan!" she said happily. Tenten and Sakura cheered.

They jotted down on a piece of paper:

_To my beautiful and youthful blossom, Hinata-hime, Love Lee!_

"Are we going to leave them there tonight?" asked Tenten. Ino nodded.

"Get ready, girls! The mission begins!" said Ino with a fist in the air.

The girls walked to the Hyuuga complex. They saw the huge doors that led into the front of the mansion, but more importantly, they saw the huge gate that blocked the way in. And Neji sitting on a chair in front of it, guarding. He looked annoyed.

Tenten, Sakura and Ino hid in the bushes.

"What are we going to do about Neji?" whispered Sakura. "He won't let us pass in the middle of the night, and if he does, he'd tell Hinata that the flowers aren't really from Lee!"

Ino cradled the flowers carefully in her hands. She looked at Tenten.

"Tenten, he likes you. You would be the best person to distract him."

Tenten blushed furiously. "N-no, he doesn't. I… I don't want to."

"Tough!" Sakura and Ino harshly whispered as they pushed her out of the bush into Neji's sight. Tenten rolled comically out and faced Neji. One of his eyebrows was raised and he looked slightly amused.

Tenten got up and brushed off, silently cursing Sakura and Ino both.

"H-hey, Neji-kun." Said Tenten, regaining her composure. She quickly thought up a plan. She smirked.

"What are you doing out, Tenten?" he said. It was more of a question than a statement. Tenten breathed in deeply for a moment. She would have to make use of the pink tank top and short shorts pajamas she was wearing.

"I came out here to see _you_, Neji-sama." She said with a deep blush on her face. Neji raised his eyebrow at the honorific. She had never done_ that_.

Ino and Sakura snickered as they watched the scene.

"What?" he asked. Tenten stepped closer to him and bent down to face him, showing off some cleavage.

"Oh, you're just all alone… I thought you'd need some… company." She said, fully knowing that it wasn't just her face he was looking at.

"I'm fine." he said, turning away, a slight blush crossing his face. Tenten yawned.

"But I'm so tired." She said, somewhat dramatically, sitting in his lap. His eyes widened considerably. "I hope you don't mind…" she said, hoping that he didn't pick her up and fling her off.

All Ino and Tenten could see was Tenten leaning back and whispering something in Neji's ear, and watching his face turn redder than a tomato. Tenten looked at Ino and Sakura and signaled them to move.

Ino went out with the flowers, not worrying about the currently distracted Neji, and leaving Sakura to pull Tenten out of trouble when the time came.

She silently traveled along the wall to make sure she wasn't seen, and jumped over it. She ran to the front door and gently set the flowers down. She looked at Neji and Tenten. She could see Sakura in the bush and Tenten sitting on Neji's lap, massaging his shoulders. He looked very stiff and Tenten was giggling. She chuckled.

She raised her hand to door and knocked on it as loudly and obnoxiously as possible. She rang the doorbell ten times and hauled ass to the gate. She channeled chakra into her feet and grabbed Tenten off of a very confused and dazed Neji. Tenten shrieked and Ino yelled, "Sorry, lover boy!"

Sakura was left behind, but Ino was sure she could handle it.

Sakura was a bit irked at Ino ditching her. She slowly got out of the bush and Neji looked at him. His eyes were glazed over.

He was about to say something, but Sakura interrupted.

"It's all… a dream. A dream… a dreeeaaammmm…" she said slowly and trance-like.

"Sleep… _sleep_… slllleeeeep…" she chanted, backing away. She soon ran off. She ran as fast as she could to Ino's house, knowing that Tenten and Ino were already there.

"Hey!" she yelled, slamming the door open. "You guys ditched me!"

"Sorry!" said Tenten with a deep blush on her face. Ino snickered.

"What did you do?" she asked.

"I told him that it was a dream and ran." Sakura smirked. "I think he bought it. I mean… Tenten. I never knew you could be so…"

"D-don't say it." Said Tenten, the blush on her face becoming deeper.

"Okay. So what's next?" asked Sakura.

Ino smiled happily. "Tomorrow, we'll give the letter to Lee! But now…" she grinned. "More ice cream!"

"Alright!"

**Author's note:**

I hope this chapter was okay… a very inquisitive reviewer pointed out that I had amade mistakes on the first version of this chapter. So sorry about that. I kind of did it in the middle of the night. (even if that is a pretty pathetic exuse.)

Please review!

Ja!


	3. It all comes together

**Author's notes:**

Hello, my darlings. Are you ready for another chapter? - I know I am!

The best is yet to come!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But I do own… My computer. Wait, I don't own this either! Oh well.

--------------

Hinata was waking up from a peaceful sleep. She sighed and felt the warm sun make it's way through the window and on to her covers.

She sat up slowly and yawned, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She sighed. She wished she could've spent the night at Ino's house last night…

She heard a voice from outside her door.

"Hinata-sama, are you awake yet?" a19-year old girlslowly peeked through the door.

"Hai, I'm awake." Said Hinata softly. "You can come in if you want to…" The house keeper, Hanna, that Hinata was friends with, opened the door.

"Oh, Hinata-sama, guess what?" gushed Hanna, sitting on the bed next to Hinata, her hands behind her back. She didn't wait for a response. "You got flowers!" Hanna brought out a bouquet from behind her back. "It was hard not to peek, but I restrained myself! I bet the boy who got it for you is very handsome!"

Hinata took the flowers and studied them. They were really pretty. The boy who picked them out must've had good taste! Hinata found a little tag in the flowers. She read the short note on it.

_To my beautiful and youthful blossom, Hinata-hime! Love, Lee!_

"Isn't it romantic, Hinata-sama?" Hinata was too shocked to respond to Hanna. Rock Lee loved her? That was so… so… weird! And… unexpected. He even called her 'hime'! That meant 'princess'!She stood up.

"H-Hanna-chan… I'm going to get dressed really quick. Can you excuse me?" Hanna smiled and nodded.

"Later, Hinata-sama! I'll make some breakfast for you!" Hinata nodded and the blue-haired house-keeper closed the door. Hinata sat down on her bed for a moment. This was really weird. She was glad that her father was gone to the Village Hidden in the Mist for the week on business.

She stood up and dressed in gray pants and a white tank top. She put a light gray jacket on, leaving it unzipped. She had to admit that Lee's flowers were nice. Her confidence had boosted, slightly, although it was still really,_ really weird_.

It was even weirder that Hanna-chan seemed to have a crush on Maito Gai, for she acted the same way around him as Hinata used to act around Naruto.

Hanna was a kind girl. When she was younger she remembered Hanna coming to the front gates of the mansion while she and Neji were playing outside. Hanna had given her a small smile and wave before being escorted into the house.

Jus recently, Hinata and the blue-haire dgirl had been getting close. Hanna was about four years older than Hinata, at nineteen years old. She had been apart of the Kikou clan of the Village Hidden in the Clouds. She hadn't been a ninja, she hadn't been allowed. She was able to control air, though, and she had once told Hinata that she used it to clean dust sometimes, in secret, to make things easier for everyone.

Hinata sighed. Crushes. Naruto wasn't her crush so much anymore. She had grown out of it, being sixteen now.

She walked out the door to go eat breakfast with Hanna.

----------

Sakura, Tenten and Ino all woke up very tired. They had crashed after running like crazy back to Ino's house, Tenten's face redder than a tomato. They yawned and Ino dazedly fixed some eggs and ham and the girls ate. It took awhile to fully wake up, but as soon as their clothes were on, they were rearing to give the beautiful love letter that they had written for Lee.

"This is going to be great!" exclaimed Tenten. Sakura nodded and Ino snickered.

"Matchmaking is awesome in itself." she said wisely. They set out at noon with the letter, sure that Lee was eating lunch with Naruto, seeing as the two boys had became friends.

Sure enough, when they got to the Ramen bar, Naruto, Kiba, Lee, Shikamaru, Chouji, of course, Neji, Sasuke, and Shino were eating Ramen. Naruto had that kind of effect on everyone. They seemed to eat Ramen with him nowadays.

"Hey, Lee!" greeted Sakura, Ino, and Tenten in unison, very cheerily. Lee looked up and grinned.

"Hello, my fair maidens, who blossom in the spring of youth!" Ino seemed unfazed by the comment and handed the note to Lee.

"It's a love note, Lee!" Tenten said happily. "Just for you!" Lee took the letter, ignoring the gasps that came from the boys surrounding him. Who could've written him such a beautiful thing? How wonderful! He opened the letter, only to have Kiba snatch it away from him and stand up on the table.

"My Dearest Lee!" he exclaimed, a mischievous gleam in his eye.

"No!" Sakura screamed. Kiba jumped out of her reach and continued.

"Your sex appeal drives me crazy, Lee…" Kiba read the rest of the note, laughing. "And now, the final moment, folks, who is the letter from?" Lee's face was very red by now, and Naruto was cheering, wanting to hear who wrote such a weird letter to Lee.

"With love…" Kiba studied the name. "Oh my god…" he muttered.

"Who is it!" yelled Naruto, dying with curiosity. Kiba put his hands to his sides. A snicker escaped his mouth.

"Hyuuga Hinata!" he said happily. And then…

All hell broke loose. Naruto stood up.

"WHAT! Hinata likes LEE? WHOA!"

Neji looked at Lee. His own cousin… was in love with _that_?

"I think I'm going to vomit." He commented flatly.

Shino stayed quiet, almost snickering.

Ino, Tenten and Sakura panicked. What had they done to Hinata's reputation? Shikamaru, our favorite lazy genius, was the only one who stayed calm. He stood up and took the note from Kiba.

"Ino, some of this is your handwriting." He said quietly to the girls. "There are three different handwritings. They're all yours, aren't they?" He said, the question seeming like more of a statement. "How troublesome." And that was the moment that the boys got pulled into the plan. Unwillingly, of course. The girls came up with a plan to save Hinata's reputation.

Tenten stood up. "Hey, Lee, let's go train! Neji, you stay!" Neji looked slightly taken aback at this blunt comment. Lee protested somewhat, but Tenten dragged him away.

When Lee and Tenten were gone, Sakura and Ino took over.

"Alright, you guys, we have a mission!" The boys stayed quiet, listening to Ino. "We're hooking up Lee and Hinata!"

Kiba snickered. "You mean Hinata didn't write the note? Aw, and I was looking forward to asking him to write a three-page essay on why he thinks he deserves her… heheh." A ramen bowl met his forehead, courtesy of Sakura.

"Who's in?" asked Sakura happily. Kiba and Naruto both raised their hands instantaneously. Shikamaru and Chouji refused, not wanting to be involved in one of Ino's plots. Shino only sat there impassively. Neji stood up and made a comment that sounded suspiciously like, "I'm feeling sick…" Sasuke looked at Naruto, still confused.

"Why would you want to hook them up?" he asked.

"They're both just so loveless!" cried Ino. Sakura nodded.

"You are too…" said Naruto innocently. Sakura's and Ino's fists united with Naruto's face.

"Say that again, I dare ya!" roared inner Sakura. Sakura and Ino both brushed their clothes off.

"So you're in, right?" said Ino sweetly to Kiba and Naruto. Both of them nodded, afraid to say anything at this point.

"Great!" said Sakura merrily. Shikamaru and Chouji shook their heads.

"Alright, Shino, you're coming, too!" said Kiba, grabbing onto Shino's arm. Shino stopped.

"I'm not going."

"Yes you are!" said Kiba, pulling once again.

"I'll give you fleas." Said Shino, obviously not wanting to have any part in this. Kiba's arm recoiled.

"Bastard." He muttered under his breath. The group turned around to see Tenten heading back.

"Where's Lee?" asked Ino, voicing the question that everyone had right now.

Tenten smirked. "We made a bet. Whoever lost had to run around the village a hundred times!"

"What was the bet?" asked Ino.

"We bet on a boy's chances with a girl. You know Kenji, right?" The others nodded. Kenji was a boy who worked at the ninja clothing store. "Well, there's this girl he liked and me and Lee knew he was going to ask her out. Lee said that he'd get her for sure, but I said he wouldn't. Poor Kenji." Tenten smiled. "So now he's running around the village." She looked at Neji. "Hey, Naji-kun, I think we're suppose to train with Gai today at 2:00. It's about 1:30 right now."

"Then let's go." Said Naji flatly, standing up.

"It only takes five minutes to get--" Naji grabbed her arm anddragged her along. "Bye Sakura-chan! Bye Ino-chan!" she cried. Neji apparently wanted to get out of there before they started making plans and draggiing him into it. They both could hear Ino and Sakura crying, "Why don't you share, Neji? You just want her for herself!" and resounding giggles.

Neji and Tenten reached the training area, where Gai was waiting for them.

"Why, hello, my youthful students! You're here early! Where is your youthful comrad, Lee?" he said, giving a glittering smile.

"He's fufilling his youthful duty, Gai-sensei!" said Tenten with a playful grin. "He lost a bet to me. And now he's running around the village a hundred times!" Gai nodded.

"Then I will have to punish him later for being late! But for now, my youthful charges, we will begin our lesson! Tenten, you don't have to come if you don't want to!" Tenten cocked her head to the side.

"No, Gai-sensei, I'm going…" Gai nodded and looked at Neji.

"Neji, I'm going to teach you a very important lesson today." Said Gai very seriously. Neji was secretly glad that Tenten had decided to stay with him, and not leave him alone with their sensei. Tenten raised an eyebrow.

"What?" asked Neji.

"Well, my youth, you're seventeen, now. I know I should have done this much sooner. So now… our lesson… I'm going to terach you how to score hot babes!" Tenten fell over flat on her face, and a horrified look crossed Neji's features. Gai continued.

"We're all going to go out to the village and and I'll give you an example of what to do to win a maiden's heart, my young Neji! Then you'll try!" Neji shook his head.

"No. I refuse."

"It's my order to you as your sensei!" said Gai happily, striking his 'good guy' pose. Tenten could hardly hold back her fits of laughter. Neji glared at her angrily.

-----------

Kikou Hanna carried a small bag of Miso for herself to eat later. Hinata-sama had told her that she could have the day off today; she was so kind and gracious. Hanna smiled happily. That morning after breakfast Hinata had gone to train. She smiled to herself. Most of the Hyuuga were self-centered and and arrogant, but Hinata was very kind and caring.

Hanna pulled a stray piece of long blue hair out of her face and sighed. She felt a tap on her shoulder and twirled around. When she saw who the person was she nearly dropped her lunch.

-----------

Neji and Tenten sat at the ramen stand across the street and watched as Gai attempted to win over Kikou Hanna.

"I know her!" said Tenten. "Isn't she Hinata's friend? I mean her house-keeper?" Tenten smiled. "… Poor girl."

Neji nodded, in deep thought. He knew he was supposed to be paying attention to his sensei, but his eyes were fixed on the weapon's mistress beside him. He just couldn't get over that dream he had last night. Tenten had been sitting on his lap, leaning over to his ear and whispering soflty. She looked at him and he looked away quickly.

Next in the dream, Ino had come out of absolutely nowhere and snatched Tenten away. And then that Haruno girl had crawled out of the bush, saying, "It's all a dreeeeaaammm… Sleep… Sleeeeep…"

Oh well. It didn't matter. It was only a dream. A waste. People shouldn't think too much on dreams, it got in the way of reality.

They sat in the shade of the ramen stand, watching as Gai-sensei tried to win the blue-haired girl over. Tenten stood up.

"Look at her face, Naji-kun!" she whispered to him. "It's working!" Her eyes were wide in amazment. Neji looked and saw that the girl's face was bright red.

-----------

Hanna twirled around and saw Gai, almost dropping her lunch.

"Oh! G-Gai-san!" she said.

"Hello, my youthful blossom!" said Gai, smiling widly at her. Hanna blushed furiously. "What was your name, miss? Hanna?" Hanna nodded at him, speechless.

"That's what I thought! I just wanted to make sure, as not to insult you, my blossom!" Hanna looked down, trying to hide her blushing face.

"Oh! I-I'm sure I w-wouldn't have been in… insulted…" she said softly, looking up slightly to see his face.

"But I would never risk upsetting a beautiful maiden like yourself!" Gai gave a 'good guy' pose. Hanna could've swooned.

"G-Gai-san, you d-don't have to worry about m-me… I mean… I--" She looked down to see Gai holding her hands in his.

"Please, Miss Hanna." He said lowly. "Would you care… to go out on a date some time?" Hanna's face turned crimson and she felt as if she would faint. Before she could, she nodded, him looking deep into her eyes.

"Magnificent!" he cried. "Where would you like to go, my youthful Hanna-chan?" Hanna blushed at the honorific.

"A-anywhere would be f-fine…"

"Great, my youthful maiden! I will see you at seven o'clock at the ramen stand over there!" said Gai cheerily, pointing at the ramen stand his gaping students were at. Hanna gave a shy smile to Gai.

"Th-thank you G-Gai-san, I'll see you there…" she watched Gai poof away, with a cheerful wave. She fainted right in the middle of the street, not noticing the two figures in the ramen stand poof away as well.

-----------

Neji and Tenten stared at Gai-sensei in awe. It… worked… he made the girl swoon! They went back to their usual training spot.

"Gai-sensei! How did you _do_ that!" cried Tenten, flustered. He made her pass out! Neji was staring at Gai, trying to figure out how he did it. Maybe Lee and Gai-sensei were right…

"Now, my youthful student!" said Gai, speaking to Neji. "It's your turn to try! Pick any girl you'd like to try my magnificent technique on!" Neji shook his head.

"But you must!"

"No." Gai chucked at this.

"How about one hundred laps around the village?" Neji shook his head and sighed.

"I'll do it, Gai-sensei…" he said angrily. Gai snickered.

"Tell me when you'll do it, so I may watch! For now, I will go and tend to some business! Find a beautiful youthful maiden to win over, my youthful charge!" Gai poofed away, leaving a dumbfounded Neji and Tenten.

"… How…" Tenten started, and then gave up on the sentence. She knew she would never know how Gai won over Hanna.

"This… is stupid." Said Neji, turning away. "I'll go find someone to make a fool out of myself in front of. Good bye, Tenten. I'll see you tonight when we train." Tenten nodded and watched Neji walk away. They always trained around when it got dark, alone. She smiled. She would go and see what Ino and Sakura were up to now.

-----------

Tenten knocked on the door to Ino's house, to have Ino run to the door and open it. Tenten ran in yelling.

"You guys! Gai-sensei actually got a date! And she's pretty!" she yelled. An audible gasp filled the room.

"Who is the unlucky girl?" asked Kiba, who was sitting next to Naruto with a notebook in his lap. Sasuke glared at Sakura, who had made him come to help.

"Do you guys remember that girl who's the Hyuuga housekeeper?"

"That sure narrows it down." said Naruto sarcastically. "Which Hyuuga housekeeper?"

"Hanna. The one that's friends with Hinata. Gai made her pass out! He asked her out on a date and she said… yes."

"Hanna?" yelled Ino. "But she's so pretty, and he's so… Gai…" The subject was quickly let go of when Kiba yelled for attention.

"Alright!" he said happily, holding up his notebook with an elaborate drawing of a trap on it. "This is the booby trap we're setting up for them, Tenten. We have alot of 'em, actually. One of them is a net to catch them both in. That way they can get to… know each other." Said Kiba, sniggering at the thought. Shino glared daggers at him.

"Come on! They aren't going to fall for that, you guys. They're shinobi." said Sakura. "How about we tell them that we're going to all meet at the ramen bar tonight at eight and not show? That way they'll be alone. And before that, we could tell Lee that Hinata will be walking there all alone. Knowing Lee, he won't want to let a girl walk all alone at night so he'll walk her there. We can set the booby traps if you really want to, on account of the fact that Lee would want to help and save Hinata, thus possibly winning her over. But these traps have to be good."

The group stared at her. She really was very intuitive at times.

"I'll be in charge of the traps." said Kiba. "I've gotten pretty good at setting them."

"Let's just hope that an innocent person doesn't fall into it." Said Sasuke with a smirk. Naruto laughed.

"I'll tell them to meet us at the ramen stand and tell Lee about Hinata being alone at night." Said Ino.

"Me, Kiba, Shino and Sasuke'll stake out for them and make sure Lee's doing everything right." Said Naruto.

"I don't want to take part in this…" said Shino quietly. He knew he had to though, on account that Kiba had blackmailed him.

"_Shino, you're helping us or I'm telling everyone that you have the hots for Kurenai-sensei!"_

"_I don't!" said Shino, a bit angrily. Where had Kiba gotten **that** from!_

"_I know… but does anyone else know that?" said Kiba with an evil smirk._

Shino shook his head, trying to get the thought away. Sakura sat by Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto yawned and stretched his arms out and 'accidently' put one around Sakura's shoulder, earning himself a smack. Naruto had done that a lot to many of the girls in the village, being all perverted and stuff. He was hanging around Jiraiya a little too much.

"Aaaww…" said Naruto with a grin. He looked at Ino and winked. Ino seemed to blush a little, but she just looked away.

"Okay! Everyone, let's get started!" said Tenten, pumped.

"Yeah!" the whole group responded.

This was going to be a challenge… a fun challenge.

**Author's note:**

Woo hoo! The story is coming together! This will be interesting.

Just to let you all know, (in case some of you haven't already figured it out) there will be a few side pairings… Neji/Tenten, that'll be a funny part, maybe some Naruto/Ino, (just trying something new!) and Sasuke/Sakura… maybe. Tell me what you guys think!

Read and Review!

Ja!


	4. Sexy, sexy, sexy

**Author's notes:**

Oi! This is going to be a great chapter! Thanks for all the reviews!

------------

Hanna rushed into the Hyuuga mansion to go find Hinata. She eventually found her on her bed, sleeping.

"Hinata-sama!" she forgot all formality for a moment and jumped on the bed, causing Hinata to bounce up and fall off. Hinata groaned and kept laying there. Hanna panicked. "Oh, Hinata-sama! Are you okay? I'm so sorry! Hinata-sama?" Hinata opened her eyes and looked up at her friend.

"Hanna-chan…?"

"I'm so sorry, Hinata-sama, I should've let you sleep! Oh my… I-it's not important…" Hinata shook her head and sat up.

"What's going on?" she asked softly, getting up and sitting on her bed next to Hanna. "Are you okay? Your face is red.."

Hanna shook her head. "Y-you know Gai-san, Hinata-sama?" Hinata nodded, blushing, because Gai reminded her of Lee.

"He asked me out on a date." Hinata looked at Hanna with wide eyes.

"Th-then why aren't you okay? I thought you liked Gai-san…" she said. Hanna shook her head.

"I'm too shy around him… and I don't really have much to wear, and I-" Hinata sighed.

"Hanna-chan, calm down." She said cheerily. "Maybe you can borrow something of mine. We're about the same size; you're small."

-------------

Lee gasped for air as he finished his hundredth lap around Konoha. What a day! And poor Kenji! He sat down and had a drink of water when he saw Ino running cheerfully up to him.

"Hello, youthful Ino!" he said cheerfully. Ino waved and sat next to him.

"Hey, Lee! Done yet? It's almost six." Lee nodded and took another drink of water. "So, Lee." Said Ino. "What do you think about Hinata?" She smirked as she saw the blush on his face.

"W-well, I never thought she would write such a love note…" Ino laughed. "She is kind of cute…" he said, looking down. In truth, he wasn't sure if she was the one who even wrote the whole thing. She probably got the other girls to help her with it.

"Awesome!" said Ino. "Hey, Lee, we're going to meet at the ramen stand tonight! Wanna join us?"

"A night on the town! Of course, my youthful maiden! I will come!"

"Poor Hinata…" Ino mumbled.

"What happened to Hinata?" asked Lee.

"Oh, well she'll be walking there all alone at night. Wouldn't that be freaky? I mean, I'm going with Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke, and everyone else is going in groups. Walking alone at night is dangerous, you know!" Ino inwardly smirked at the horrified look on Lee's face.

"I'll go with her!" he volunteered immediately.

"How nice of you, Lee!" said Ino happily. "Well, I'm going to go and… train some more! Yeah! Later!" Ino ran off, smirking like crazy.

------------

Kiba tightened the rope. Alright, this trap was done! Everything was set up! Naruto brushed his suit off.

"Hey Kiba, I have a great idea!" he said happily.

Kiba looked at him suspiciously. "What is it?"

"It's the perfect way to spy on Lee and Hinata during their date! It's fool proof, we'll never get caught!"

"What is it?" Naruto smirked.

"Are you good at Henge, Kiba?"

------------

Hinata heard a knock on the door and rushed to open it.

"Oh, hi, Ino-chan!" said Hinata cheerfully, letting her friend in.

"Hey, Hinata, guess what?" said Ino slyly. "Lee wants to go out on date with you tonight." Hinata's face turned crimson.

"D-date?" she asked. Ino nodded.

"Yep! He's picking you up tonight, so be ready! Wear sexy clothes!" Hinata blushed even worse.

"S-s-sexy cl-clothes?"

"That's right!"

"Hinata-sama?" asked Hanna, hearing her friend's stuttering. "Is everything okay?"

"Oh, hey, Hanna!" said Ino, walking over to hug her. "I heard that you have a date with Gai-sensei!"

Hanna blushed. "Y-yes…"

"That's… cool, I guess." Said Ino, unable to figure out why Gai had managed to snag someone so pretty. And she'd thought that she knew how people ticked. Eh… oh well.

"…Well, Hinata-chan, I'll be seeing you later! And remember!" she said as she walked out the door. "Sexy cloths!" Hinata blushed and slammed the door.

"Hinata-sama, what do you think of this outfit?" asked Hanna when they returned to Hinata's room. She held up a traditional blue kimono. The sleeves went up to the elbows and the skirt went up to the knees. A white obi wrapped around it.

"It's really pretty, Hanna-chan! Where did you get it?" asked Hinata, touching the hem.

"It was what I wore when I first came here." Said Hanna softly. "I'm going to go get it on, it's almost seven o'clock…"

"Alright, Hanna-chan." Said Hinata, happy for her friend. She imagined herself standing at the door, telling Gai-sensei to write a three page essay on why he thought he was good enough for Hanna-chan. She giggled to herself.

------------

Naruto smiled. "You're sexy, Kiba."

"Oh, you know it." Said Kiba vainly, twirling around. "You too, Naruto. We should become lesbians."

I knew this part threw you off, so let me explain to you what had happened. Naruto taught Kiba how to do his infamous, ultimate attack- Sexy no Justu. And now, Kiba was the prettiest girl- besides Naruto, of couse, that anyone had ever layed eyes on. They were both in front of a mirror in Ino's room, posing. The two had snuck into the house, borrowing some of Ino skirts and clothing.

"You… are a genius, Naruto." Said Kiba, blowing a kiss to himself in the mirror.. Suddenly, the door opened, Ino, Sakura, and Tenten coming in. Ino looked at the two unbelievably sexy girls and screamed.

"You whores! Out of my room!" she started throwing things at Kiba, who was wearing her favorite boots. "And take off my skirt! Stupid bitches!" she shreiked. Tenten and Sakura watched in horror.

"No, Ino! Listen! It's us!" said Kiba, dodging a lamp. "It's us! Kiba and Naruto!"

"…" Ino stopped for a moment, looking at the two girls… er… boys.

"We're using my Sexy no Justu!" said Naruto fearfully, eyeing the chair Ino was about to throw. She set it down slowly. Akumaru barked.

"You guys look like whores…" said Ino, looking at Naruto's boobs. She felt a twinge of jealousy. His boobs were bigger than her's!

Sakura and Tenten all felt a little self-consious right then. They were guys and those, those… breasts were huge!

"I'm a little bit… jealous…" said Ino slowly. Naruto smirked.

"Don't worry, Ino. You still have a nice butt." The chair met Naruto's face.

"Okay, what in the hell are you guys doing!" she demanded. Kiba stood up.

"We were going to spy on Hinata's and Lee's date as woman! That way, they wouldn't suspect it was us and we could make sure that Lee doesn't mess up!" Naruto nodded.

Ino, Tenten, and Sakura all sighed in unison. "So where are Chouji and Sasuke and Shino?" asked Tenten. She didn't bother asking about Neji, she knew that he was training with Gai-sensei, for some reason.

"Chouji went home to get more chips." Said Naruto. "He hasn't come back yet. And Shino and Sasuke are getting us make-up."

The girls all stiffled a giggle as the mental images flooded their minds.

"_Like, oh my god, Shino!" exclaimed Sasuke. "This lipstick is so, like, last year."_

"_I know!" squealed Shino. "And that eye shadow is so ten minutes ago. Like, totally."_

Inner Sakura roared with laughter.

"Do you just want me to do you make-up whenever Sasuke and Shino come?" asked Sakura, blatantly ignoring her alter ego.

"Yeah!" said Tenten happily. "We do it for you! And we'll dress you boys- um… girls up!" said Tenten. Ino nodded, getting pumped.

"You can even borrow those clothes you're wearing!"

"Thanks!" exclaimed Naruto. He and Kiba smirked at each other. They couldn't wait for the date to start.

---------------

Neji looked at Gai-sensei, unsure of himself.

"So… I just say… youthful a lot?" he asked quietly.

"And beautiful! And make sure to smile!" exclaimed Gai. He was so proud that his student had come to ask his advice! He wiped away a tear.

"Neji!"

"…What?" asked Neji flatly.

"Neji!" Waterfall tears flooded down his face. "I understand, Neji! It's because you're _young_!" Neji rolled his eyes.

"Good bye, sensei."

"Good bye, my youthful Neji! And good luck! Let the flames of youth help you!" Neji walked quickly away.

------------

Sasuke looked at the make-up with a glare. Shino did the same.

"…" Shino stayed quiet as he grabbed some hooker-red lipstick. Unsure of what to do, he thought it would be best. Sasuke grabbed some light pink lipstick and blush. Shino then grabbed some purple eye shadow and bright blue eyeliner. Sasuke got some "long-lash" mascera and black colored eyeliner. The two looked at each other.

"… Sasuke-san." Said Shino as they walked through the make-up isle.

"What?" said Sasuke.

"We're getting weird looks." he mumbled. Sasuke looked around.

"They will pay for this…" said Sasuke darkly. Shino nodded.

"I think we should make them pay. Later."

Sasuke smirked. "Agreed."

The two payed for the make-up and walked out, fully aware of the stares they were getting. Yes. Those two _would_ pay.

They made their way back to Ino's house, Sasuke slamming the door open, trying to avoid the stares of curious people.

"Oh, you have our make-up!" purred Kiba taking it and throwing it to the girls. And that's when it all began.

Kiba and Naruto sat on some chairs. Tenten called dibs on Kiba's make-over, and Ino and Sakura agreed to do Naruto's.

In the end, Kiba had some peach lipstick on, and very long, luscious eyelashes. His long hair was done up in a pony-tail and he was looking rather sexy. His clothes consisted of a pink skirt and a loose tank-top that showed some cleavage.

"I'm way sexier than any girl I've ever seen!" he said happily, watching Naruto get made over.

Naruto had some light pink lipstic on. His cheeks were a pretty pink, due to the blush, and his blue eyes were accented by the blue eye shadow and eyeliner her wore. His shirt was blue, and it went up past his belly button. His shorts were orange.

Needless to say, Naruto and Kiba were looking very sexy today.

------------

Lee was walking to Hinata-chan's house to pick her up and go to the ramen stand. It was getting a bit dark outside now, and he knew that he was fufilling his youthful duty by not letting a girl walk out by herself at night. He rang on Hinata's doorbell.

**Author's note:**

Ohohohoho! You're in suspence, no? I'm so mean. Well, don't worry, I'll be updating soon! Thanks so much for the reviews. They were awesome.

This next chapter might be the last. I dunno. I tend to drag things out alot… --' There might be a bonus chapter, but you never know.

Read and Review! Ja ne!


	5. On a date

**Author's notes:**

Oi! This is going to be a great chapter! Thanks for all the reviews!

------------

Hinata had been trying on the clothes that Ino had just given her for tonight. It was a dark blue tank top that came up past her belly button, and loose black pants. She had decided not to wear it, on account of the fact that it showed a little too much, at least for Hinata's liking.

Suddenly, all thoughts of changing her clothes were thrown away. The door bell rang! She would just have to go in those 'sexy clothes'.

((MMMMWWWAHAHAHAHAHA!))

Lee waited for the door to open as Hinata rushed to it. It was Lee-san! Why was she so nervous? She straightened out her sexy clothes. Hanna stood beside her.

"H-hi, Lee-san!" said Hinata, trying desperately not to stutter. (She was failing, obviously.) Hanna looked at Lee.

"Hello, Hinata-chan!" said Lee happily, trying not to feel awkward. After that note! Wow! And... that outfit...

"You look just like Gai-san!" cried Hanna. This boy was the cutest thing in the world!

"Thank you so much!" cried Lee. "That means… so much to me!" Hanna smiled.

"Have fun, Hinata-sama!" she said, leaving to put on her kimono for her own date. Hinata nodded, and then looked at Lee.

"Th-thank you… for the flowers, Lee-san…" blushed Hinata. "I put them in a vase…"

Lee was confused. "What fl-" right before he said those words, a small rock made contact with the back of his head. He shook it off. It was probably just something blowing in the wind. He continued. "I'm sorry, Hinata-chan, what- Ow!" Another rock, only bigger flew into his head.

He raised one bushy eyebrow. "You're… welcome?" He braced himself for another rock to the head. It never came.

"You look…" Lee looked at Hinata. She was wearing really… sexy clothes. "Beautiful! Like a wonderful youthful blossom!"

That was when he was clued in. Something suspicious was going on, and he would use his youthful skills to find out! He would conquer the wrong-doers! Yosh!

Hinata looked at Lee with worry. He seemed like he was in deep thought. Wasn't he having fun? Didn't he like her? She shook her head. Why did she even care? Lee eventually started a small conversation, all the while looking out for someone with rocks ready to throw at him.

--------------

Ino and Sakura and Tenten sighed in relief. The plan had changed slightly, and now they were hiding in the bushes to make sure Lee didn't mess up. Hinata thought this was a date, and a date it was!

Ino should have seen it coming. She should have known. So when Lee started saying, "What flowers?" Ino had thought fast and chucked a small rock at his head. It had stopped him from saying it, but then he had started again. Ino had thrown a bigger rock. Lee had learned right then.

The girls all shared a rather strange round of high fives and continued stalking the two. From now on, if Lee was about to mess up, they would chuck a rock at his head until he got it right. Yosh! This would totally work!

--------------

Kiba and Naruto were definitely looking sexy tonight, but they were quickly learning that it was hard to be a woman. Namely a sexy woman. They both knew that when Sasuke had seen them he had blushed a little, and it was even worse when it seemed like Shino had a tinge of pink on his face.

Naruto had slightly changed his usual appearance with his justu. His hair was not up in two hair ties, and the whisker marks on his face were gone. His hair was in a braid. That and he wasn't naked, so people didn't reallyreconize him.

But worst of all, when they were walking through the streets, they had seen Genma and several other of the jounin. First was Genma. Naruto and Kiba were in high spirits at this time, so they had decided to embarrass him, make him blush. Unfortunately, he did otherwise.

"Hey, Genma-san!" cried the brunette, winking and blowing a kiss. Genma turned around and studied the girl. More like looked her over, but still, almost the same thing. He looked at her and winked.

The 'girls' saw Kakashi-sensei.

As soon as the 'girls' were close to the jounin,Naruto 'accidentally' tripped, grabbing on to Kakashi to support himself. He smirked when Kakashi blushed slightly, but soon felt violated when Kakashi 'accidentally' grabbed Naruto's bottom while helping 'her' up. Naruto got angry, but contained himself, thanked Kakashi,and walked off.

Naruto and Kiba were done having fun for the day. They went to the Ramen stand and waited for Hinata and Lee to get there.

"Can you believe those perverts?" cried Naruto, alias Narri. Despite the fact that they were trying to make the men blush, they hadn't expected reactions like that.

"That hentai Genma was looking me over! He… he winked at me!" said Kiba, who was going by the name of Kinaki. Well, they supposed they should have known.

Narri sat up in alert.

"There they are! Hinata and Lee!" The two incredibly sexy girls watched the two.

Lee looked around. "Hey, I wonder where the other--" a rock flew into Lee's head. He twirled around and looked around himself suspiciously. There was definitely something going on here! He would use the powers of the spring of youth to understand! And the youthful flames would burn--

And that's when everything made sense. It was an epiphany, really. He got quiet and he looked at Hinata, who smiled nervously at him. He smiled gleefully back, but in his mind, the wheels were turning.

The love note, the flowers, the set up… everything! Ino and Sakura and Tenten must've set it up! They wrote the letter, sent the flowers, and they were here right now somewhere! Throwing rocks at him to make sure he wouldn't mess up the date! Those girls were clever, and clever, in this case, meant dangerous. He must be careful! Who knew what else those girls had planned?

Kiba and Naruto had seen the rock meet Lee's head, preventing him from saying something that he apparently wasn't supposed to. They snickered sexy sniggers. Try saying that five times fast. A man from outside the ramen stand whistled at the two 'girls' and Kiba and Naruto blushed and avoided looking at him.

"Now, what would you two ladies like this fine evening?" asked the ramen stand owner, giving said 'ladies' a suggestive smirk.

"I'd like some beef ramen, please." Said Naari, ignoring the tone of voice. Kinaki ignored the dirty old man.

"I'm not hungry…" he said, eyeing the ramen Naruto had disgustedly. There was a limit to how much ramen he could eat! Unlike Naruto, or Naari.

Kiba looked up. "Oh my god… Naruto, I mean, Naari… look…" Naruto looked up from his ramen and nearly fell over flat on his face. It was Kakashi and Iruka walking right over their way! Kakashi smiled at Naruto, who's mouth only dropped to the ground. Iruka didn't seem to notice that it was Naruto in his sexy no justu! Kiba looked at Iruka. Was Iruka-sensei looking at him and… blushing…?

"What do we do?" whispered 'Kinaki' to 'Naari'.

"We can't blow our cover." said Naari hurriedly. "If they decide to talk to us, just do what a chick would do. Just hang in there. They'll never know."

Kiba nodded. His eyes widened when Iruka and Kakashi sat on either side of them at the bar and ordered ramen. Naruto almost cried when Kakashi greeted him.

"Hey there." said Kakashi. "Didn't I see you in the street?" Naruto almost choked.

"Y-yes. I'm… sorry for tripping and falling into you…" he said, trying not to run away.

Kiba was looking at Naruto and then Iruka, hoping that if he believed that Iruka wasn't there, he would disappear.

"Hi, miss." Said Iruka with a deep blush on his face. "You look familiar… do I know you from somewhere?" Kiba shook his head frantically.

"N-no! I don't think so! I've never seen you before! I-I mean… uh… do you know Inuzuka Kiba? He's my cousin!" said Kiba, kicking Naruto under the seat. Naruto yelped quietly.

"Oh, I see. That's why you have those marks on your face! So… what's your name? I'm sure I've seen you around!" said Iruka cheerfully. Scratching the back of his head. His face was so red! Kiba was amazed! Was… was Iruka-sensei trying to flirt with him?

"My name is Kinaki. What… is … yours?" asked 'Kinaki', trying really hard not to blow his cover.

Naruto stared at both of his sensei's. Were they trying to flirt? Kakashi smiled.

"So your name is Naari?" asked Kakashi. "What a pretty name. Mine is Kakashi." He said in a flirty tone. Naruto was dying on the inside. Why! Why did both of his sensei's have to _do_ this!

Kiba was suffering. "I-Iruka-san, I… I'll be right back!" Kiba grabbed Naruto's arm and dragged him away.

"We'll be back, you two!" said Naruto flirtatiously. "We're just going to the washroom!"

Kiba and Naruto almost entered the men's bathroom, but then realized the error and went into the woman's.

"My old sensei is flirting with me!" whimpered Kiba. "I can't believe this! And he's so bad at it too!"

Naruto almost cried. "Kakashi-sensei is so stupid…"

Kiba looked at him. "This sucks. We need to do something about this."

Naruto nodded. "Hinata and Lee are close to us. We need to keep or cover. Just remember, no one knows it's us! Just embarrass our sensei's and watch Hinata and Lee at the same time!"

"Alright!" Kiba agreed.

Little did they know… that they were being filmed.

--------------

Lee smiled at Hinata. "Hinata-chan, since no one showed, would you like me to buy you some ramen?" Hinata's face turned red.

"L-Lee-san, you don't have to… I have some of my own m-money…"

"I insist!" cried Lee dramatically. "I am in the spring of youth! I shall not make such abeautiful blossom pay for a meal!" Hinata giggled and her face turned even redder.

Lee smiled and ordered the ramen. The words were actually kind of heartfelt… Hinata was nice, and kind of cute… She… was in… the springtime of youth! But he really was trying to impress her.

"So, Hinata-chan…" said Lee. "What do you like to do for fun?" he asked. Hinata smiled.

"I… like watching Ino and Sakura and Tenten j-joke around… They're really funny… And… I also like to play shougi."

Lee nodded. "I like to train!" he announced, as if it were something new. They started a nice conversation.

Ino, Sakura and Tenten looked at the two from under the table. God, this was crazy. They weren't even sure of how they had gotten down there in the first place. It had been Tenten's suggestion, so it took alot of work and replacement justus.

At least the table was big. They were huddled up against each other back to back, trying desperately not to breath too loud. Tenten whispered to Sakura and Ino.

"I have to go train with Neji-kun… he'll kill me if I don't show up!"

"How, exactly, are you planning to do that?" whispered Sakura harshly. Ino smirked.

"Use a henge and turn into an animal or something!" she whispered.

Tenten thought. "…I'll be a dog!" she preformed several different hand seals. A poof of smoke came up, unnoticed by Hinata and Lee, (thank god) and she became a dog. The ugliest little dog that anyone had ever seen. Ino and Sakura were horrified.Tenten came out from behind the table, and accidentally brushed up against Hinata's leg.

Hinata jumped. "A… a r-rat!" she cried. The thing that had just brushed up against her had ugly little patches of mouse brown fur all over it. Its legs were too skinny and you could count the ribs. It was unnaturally small, and it looked at Hinata like she was crazy.

… _I'm not **that** ugly, am I?_ thought Tenten. Ayame, the waitress came out with a broom. She started swinging the broom like a mad woman. Tenten ran and tried to dodge the hits.

"Out of my restraunt, you ugly little rat! Out!" She swung at Tenten, successfully hitting Tenten out into the night. Tenten would've flipped that woman off if she could've, but instead settled on running out toward the meeting place where Neji would be.

Sakura and Ino only looked on in horror.

--------------

Kakashi was having a great time. He knew this was Naruto and Kiba. He didn't know why the hell they were in a henge, perhaps to spy on Hinata and Lee across the room, but he would have fun with this. Iruka didn't know, of course, but for some reason, he was getting a sick pleasure by watching his friend embarrass himself.

"So, Naari," said Kakashi flirtatiously. "What do you like to do in your… free time?" Kakashi smirked under his mask at his student's reaction to the suggestive comment. 'Naari's' face turned red, and 'she' babbled out some answer. He looked at Kiba and Iruka. He almost felt bad for not telling Iruka that he was actually flirting with his ex-student… almost.

Iruka's face was red. Kiba was pissed. Iruka hadn't done anything to insult him, he was the one who had turned into a woman, but still, this was just stupid! Kiba was even trying to drop hints as to who he really was!

Kakashi went on. "So, Naari-chan," he said, using an honorific to make Naruto uncomfortable. "Have you ever heard of a book called Icha Icha Paradise? It's a very… inspiring book."

Naari's eyes widened and 'she' shook her head no.

"Ah… that's too bad." Kakashi noticed Naruto's hand that was resting on the table. He smirked and he put Naari's hand in both of his. "Maybe I can lend you the book sometime… or just show you."

Naruto looked at Kakashi, the blush long gone from his face. That… bastard! A low growl escaped Naruto's throat, and for a moment,Kakashi wonderedif he had gone too far.

"Kakashi, you… you bastard!" yelled Naruto, punching his sensei in the face, sending Kakashi into a wall. Iruka and Kiba looked at them in surprise. "I'll rip you to shreds!" she… he shrieked. Kiba jumped up and grabbed Naari from behind.

"I'm sorry, sir! My friend has… er… a… PMS problem!" said Kiba lamely. All of the people in the Ramen Stand were looking at the group, including Hinata and Lee. Some of the females in the area had looks of pity on their faces.

Kiba and Naruto ran out as fast as possible. Inner Sakura made plans to murder them all.

Once order had restored in the place, and Iruka and Kakashi had left, Hinata and Lee continued their conversation.

"I wonder what Kakashi-san did to make that girl so angry?" said Lee. Hinata shrugged a little.

"I… I don't know. But… she seemed really angry." said Hinata. "Lee-san… Th-thank you. You didn't have to take me out tonight…"

"Of course I did!" cried Lee happily. Hinata blushed.

Sakura and Ino sighed. This was so boring… They should have done what Tenten had done and gone.

**Speaking of Tenten…**

Tenten undid the henge and rubbed the bruise that Ayame had given her. That girl could hit hard.

It was pretty dark out by now. The sun was still setting, yes, but it was still hard to see out. Which meant that she was late. Neji was going to be brutal during training.

And when she got to the training grounds, she was shocked to find Neji in green spandex with a bowl-style hair cut.

… Just kidding. (Dodges rocks)

Neji stood there impatiently (in his normal attire, yes, and with his normal hair.) and looked somewhat angry at Tenten for being late.

"You're late." He said flatly.

"Oh yeah…" said Tenten nervously, not looking forward to her 'punishment'. "Well, I was helping Sakura and Ino with that date, and-"

"I don't care." Said Neji, then shaking his head. He was doing this all wrong. "I mean…" he gritted his teeth and tried to smile warmly. It was… scary… Tenten wondered briefly what he was trying to do. "You shouldn't… apologize, my… sweet… youthful… blossom…" he said, forcing the words out with trouble. This would have to work, or he would kill Gai-sensei.

Tenten looked at him, feeling slightly dizzy. Did he just say that?

"Wh-what?" Tenten asked, getting a little scared.

"My… flower, whatever could be wrong?" asked Neji with a little more ease. This wouldn't be so hard. It was only a mission, right? An assignment from Gai-sensei. Tenten should know that he wasn't serious, right? He blushed slightly, glad that it was dark.

"Neji?" asked Tenten. "Are you… are you feeling… sick?" She made to put her hand on his forehead, but he grabbed her hand in both of his and looked down at her blushing face, trying to seem Lee-ish.

"Yes, Tenten-chan…" he said, almost with emotion, "Sick, with… my love for you…" And at that, Tenten fainted. Gai clapped his hands from the bushes and cheered for Neji. He had mastered the art of making a woman swoon!

Now, Gai had a date that he had to attend to.

**Lee and Hinata:**

"L-Lee-san, it's dark. I think that I should go home, now."

"I'll walk you there." said Lee, standing up. The two left and went outside. Sakura and Ino relaxed for a moment, and then realized that Kiba had set up traps around Hinata's house earlier. They would have to watch the two get caught! And then maybe they would get it on or something.

Except whenever Ino had said something along the lines of that, Sakura snickered and rolled her eyes.

The two girls stalked Hinata and Lee in the trees. Nothing much was happening. The two weren't even talking! Ino was about to chuck another rock at Lee's head, when all of a sudden, before Hinata and Lee reached the front gates, Lee stopped andgrabbed Hinata's hand. Although Ino and Sakura couldn't see Hinata's face, they could still feel the heat from Hinata's face.

"Umm… Hinata-chan…"

"L-Lee-san…"

Ino and Sakura hugged each other for emotional support. The suspense! This… was so… kawwai! The two girls were sitting up in a tree, covering each other's mouths to keep one another from squealing excitedly.

Lee's face was close to Hinata's now… Hinata was blushing… they were so close to kissing…

**Author's note:**

I know that was wrong of me… but I just can't end it with this chapter!

MWWAHAHAHAHA! Cliff hanger! Hate me! HATE ME!

Review!


	6. Our conclusion

**Author's note:**

I deserve to die for what I did to you guys. A cliffy! I'm so sorry. I am so evil! It took me forever to update!

(Mwahahaha…)

**Disclaimer:** Do I _look_ like I own Naruto? I didn't think so.

--------------

_**Recap:**_

**_The two girls stalked Hinata and Lee in the trees. Nothing much was happening. The two weren't even talking! Ino was about to chuck another rock at Lee's head, when all of a sudden, before Hinata and Lee reached the front gates, Lee stopped and grabbed Hinata's hand. Although Ino and Sakura couldn't see Hinata's face, they could still feel the heat from Hinata's face._**

"_**Umm… Hinata-chan…"**_

"_**L-Lee-san…"**_

**_Ino and Sakura hugged each other for emotional support. The suspense! This… was so… kawaii! The two girls were sitting up in a tree, covering each other's mouths to keep one another from squealing excitedly._**

_**Lee's face was close to Hinata's now… Hinata was blushing… they were so close to kissing…**_

**The Hardest Mission of All: Chapter 6**

Sakura and Ino squealed in delight. Almost.

Because gravity seemed to work against the girls. Ino's foot slipped on the branch she was balancing on, causing Sakura and her both to lose equilibrium and the two crashed down right in front of Lee and Hinata.

Busted.

--------------

Neji looked at Tenten, not knowing exactly what to do with her limp body.

Crap. He hadn't meant for her to pass out.

He stood there with something close to a clueless face and scratched the back of his head. Okay… Maybe he should… return her to Sakura and Ino? Yeah, that would work.

He scooped her up off the ground and carried her bridal style to the Hyuuga compound, knowing that Lee and Hinata would probably be there, meaning Ino and Sakura would be there too.

Besides, he figured that now would be a good time to stop this whole 'Get Lee and Hinata together party'. Even he himself knew that he was a party-pooper.

--------------

Sasuke smirked. His mouth twisted into some sort of smile, and it was creepy, and Shino backed away. Sasuke held up a tape.

"We have it here." he said. Shino nodded and took the tape away from Sasuke, putting it in a VCR and the two watched the video.

"**She… er… has a PMS problem!"**

The two stoic boys burst into fits of out of character laughter. Hey, even _they_ had to have thought that was funny.

--------------

Hinata and Lee stared at Sakura and Ino.

"…" said Ino.

"…" said Sakura. They broke out into a run. Lee sighed. Well, that explained a lot.

Lee and Hinata merely looked at each other. Neji soon arrived with Tenten in his arms. Lee looked at her worriedly.

"What has happened to the flower of Team Gai!" he cried. Hinata rushed over to Tenten, not completely forgetting what was just about to happen.

"I…" started Neji reluctantly. How would he explain this? "I've completed Gai-sensei's assignment." Lee suddenly smiled widely.

"You have wooed the lovely Tenten! But why did she pass out?" Hinata looked away, hoping this wasn't what she thought it was. Neji looked away.

"I don't know." Yep. Hinata sighed. Neji liked 'em unconscious. "Are Ino and Sakura here?" he asked, looking around. He was eager to get out of here.

"Nope!" said Lee. "They just ran away. They fell out of that tree." he pointed to said plant. Neji, if he weren't more graceful, would have sweat dropped.

"I'm taking her to her house. Hinata-sama, it's late. You should go inside." Hinata nodded.

"Yes, Neji-nii-san." Neji nodded his head and started running toward Tenten's house with her in his arms. Lee and Hinata watched until he disappeared into the night.

Hinata turned to Lee with a blush.

"L-Lee-san… thank you so much. I had a lot of fun tonight." Lee smiled and blushed as well.

"It was as much as I could do for a youth--" he stopped short when Hinata, as swiftly as she could, leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed Lee on the cheek.

"G-Goodnight, Lee-san!" she said as she ran through the gates of the estate and into the mansion. Lee merely stood there, a hand on his cheek.

A moment passed.

"YES! YOUTH PREVAILS!"

--------------

Gai and Hanna's date went well. No more elaboration.

Just kidding!

All went quite well, and the ramen they ate was delicious. They made good conversation, and Hanna and Gai both enjoyed themselves very much. No, nothing perverted (interesting) happened… but maybe the next date. You really don't expect me to write some kind of lemon with Gai-sensei in it, do you?

--------------

Tenten opened her eyes slowly. What had happened? She opened her eyes fully to see that she was lying on her bed, which was made... had she made it this morning?

What… what happened? She wandered into her kitchen and saw Neji on her window seal, about to jump out the window and leave. She let out a silent gasp, and Neji turned around and smirked at her just before jumping out and running home.

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she passed out once more.

--------------

**In the end:**

Lee and Hinata got together, and it was all very cute. Because they really do deserve each other, ne? They hit it off quite well!

Neji got a kick out of making Tenten pass out for a while, but then stopped. It was probably bad for her. She wound up glomping him and they got it on. And it was all very cute.

Sasuke was captured by psychotic fan girls, and taken up to their secret cave in the mountains. Sakura traveled to the mountains and kicked every one of their sorry asses. You know what they say… The hero always gets a kiss after saving their princess!

Naruto grabbed Ino's butt, and got slapped. On the butt. And it was all very cute.

**So, here my story ends.**

**Review.**

**Author's note:**

Hey guys. I just want you to know, that your reviews were AMAZING. They were so great to read, and I've been such a horrible updater. I hope you liked the ending! The end!


End file.
